


Keeping Things Together

by ItsCutterKirby



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, Movie Night, One Shot, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, its not that much though dont worry, thanks remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCutterKirby/pseuds/ItsCutterKirby
Summary: Patton tries to have a movie night to patch things up after the wedding. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, if you squint
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Keeping Things Together

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write ss other than patton? maybe idk but NOT TODAY.  
> i've been thinking about this idea for a while but then i realized i could just write it.  
> uhhh there's a bit of naughty humor (thanks remus) but it's not that bad

Things had been… messy ever since the wedding. Patton knew this quite well.

So, he tried to get everyone back together. He had been clear whenever he saw the others. “Movie night Friday! Be there if you want!” He really hoped they came. They needed this. All of them. A time to just… relax and talk things through. He invited Janus in secret, of course. The rest had been… less than friendly to the scaled side since that night. Logan was understandable, Janus _had_ impersonated him again. Roman and Virgil…

Patton was still on the fence about that one.

And so Patton told all the other sides. Logan was the easiest. He was slowly coming back to Patton, Patton just needed a chance to properly apologize to him. Logan agreed when Patton let Logan do his work while watching the movie.   
Virgil had been...hard. He had finally been coming out of his room, mostly to get food. He said he’d only be there if Patton managed to convince Roman.

Oh, Roman.

Patton still couldn’t say a word to him, so he just slid a note with an asterisk saying Virgil would be there under his door.

Patton stood in the living room, plate of mugs in hand, rocking on his feet. _Please be here, please be here, please…_

Logan was first, as usual.

Then Virgil silently slid on top of the couch.

Then…

Roman.

Patton had to hide his sigh of relief.

Before he could even open his mouth, Roman held up his hand. “No. No talking, just a musical.”

Patton nodded.

He gave them their mugs, and almost sat down himself before a figure stood in the doorway.

Janus.

Everyone else was up in an instant.

“What is _he_ doing here?!?” Virgil hissed. Roman had his sword pointed to the self proclaimed ‘master of deception.’ Logan’s eyes were narrow slits.

Janus’ arms were crossed, an unimpressed look on his face. “Patton invited me.”

All eyes turned to the fatherly figure.

_“What??”_ Patton couldn’t tell who spoke.

Patton sucked in a breath. “I invited him,” he echoed.

Virgil stared. “You… _what??”_

Patton couldn’t look at him.

“Patton, he’s the bad guy! Why did you… did you forget what happened after the… What??”

Roman crossed to Janus, sword raised. “Get out, _snake._ Patton may have invited you, but you are not welcome.”  
Janus raised an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure that’s an oxymoron.”  
The sword was almost to Janus’ neck. “I don’t even know what that means.”  
Logan replied automatically, “An oxymoron is a figure of speech in which apparently contradictory terms appear in conjunction.”  
Janus cleared his throat. “Thank you, Logan.” 

His heterochromatic eyes gazed around the room. “Well, I can see when I’m not wanted. I bid you all adieu.” He punctuated this with a dramatic bow. The side turned and left.

Roman sheathed his sword. “Well, that takes care of that.” They started to sit down.

Patton blinked.

He stood center and narrowed his eyes. “I can’t believe you! I invited Janus to have a nice night with all of us! I wanted us to have a chance to actually _talk_ to each other! And you… you all push him away like that!”

The others were silent. Logan cleared his throat. “Patton, that’s not… you know how Roman and Virgil feel about him.”

Patton glared at them. “This is ridiculous. I want to pull this family together, but it feels like I’m the _only one trying!_ Why can’t we just talk this out?! Why are we pushing each other away!? It was enough work getting you all _here!”_

Virgil stood with a confused look on his face. “Patton…”

“No. I don’t want to hear it. I’m going after Janus.”

He turned and followed the side’s trail.

~

The dark side corridor was something Patton didn’t think he’d be going down again.

It was cold, but Patton had a weird quirk of almost always radiating heat, so he wasn’t too bothered. 

The hallway came to an end, opening into a replica of their own common room. Janus was standing in the center, shoulders hunched.

Patton gazed at him. “Janus?”  
Janus flinched, but he quickly recovered. He turned around. “Patton? What brings you to this side of the mindscape?”  
Patton bumped his knuckles together. “I wanted to apologize for them. You didn’t deserve to be treated like that.”  
Janus scoffed. “They’re not sorry. And it’s no bother, Patton. It takes more than that to _rattle_ me.”

~~The red around his eyes told Patton otherwise.~~

Patton snorted. “Was that… a snake pun?”

Janus spread his hands. “I am proficient.”

Patton giggled. He looked at the ‘subterfuge specialist.’ “Janus, would you like to have a movie night with me?”

Janus cocked an eyebrow. “What.. a dark side movie night?”

Patton smiled. ”If you want!”

Janus smirked. “Well, I suppose we shall. I’m afraid we’ll have to invite Remus. Are you okay with that?”

Patton paused. “Oh… I suppose. Just… no violence? Please?”  
“I will try to convince him.”  
“Thanks, Janus.”

Janus waltzed over to the Duke’s door. He rapped on the (stained) wood. “Remus. Patton’s here to watch a movie with us. Please be on your best behavior.”  
A commotion, several sounds of things breaking, and Remus was out the door. He had his usual wild expression on his face. “Pat’s here? Ooh, what fun! What are we watching? Does it include someone’s face melting?”  
“Most likely no. We’re watching something tame tonight.”  
Remus groaned. “You guys are no fun.”

They all sat down, Remus laying his legs over Janus.  
“So, Patty-cake… what ‘tame’ thing did you have in mind?” he hummed.  
“Well, I was thinking Princess and the Frog!”  
Remus clapped his hands. “What fun! Dee Dee over here has been working on his Dr. Facilier impression! Plus the bug gets squashed almost on screen! Can you imagine what that would feel like?! Cause I have, and let me tell you...”

~

It was decided.

Patton had… a lot of fun.

Janus’ sly comments about the movie were really entertaining. Remus surprisingly made a clever remark between all the… dirty humor.  
Patton obviously sang all the songs, except Facilier’s, which Janus blasted at full volume. Remus also joined the sing-along (albeit with some more colorful words).  
Patton had even convinced Janus to wear his onesie, as Patton was already in his.

They had a great time.

It was worth it, Patton decided.

But then it was over.

He’d have to face the rest of them.

Would they be upset?

Patton looked ahead.

However they felt, Patton would defend the other sides. They aren’t so bad. Janus just wants to protect Thomas. Like the rest of them.

Patton would fix this. Whether they wanted him to or not.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks <3  
> can you tell i like patton and janus yet?


End file.
